Mauvaise semaine
by Neska
Summary: POV Naruto. Naruto est flic et s'entend mal avec son capitaine, Uchiwa Sasuke. Une affaire de drogue fait remonter à la surface ce qui était fait pour rester caché... HIATUS, à vous d'écrire la suite
1. Mr Freeze

_Wouah, c'est mon grand retour sur …_

_Je vous préviens : cette fic en trois parties peut sembler inachevée (entre autres parce que l'enquête n'est pas résolue) mais elle est finie_.

**Mauvaise semaine**

**Premier chapitre : Mr Freeze**

Raaaaaah merde je suis encore en retard ! Si l'autre bâtard me fait encore une remarque je le…

_ Tiens Uzumaki alors encore en retard ?

Grrrrrrr….Saleté d'Uchiwa…

_Sasuke-kun, on a une plainte, de la part de M. Hyûga.

_ Mmmh ? Bien, allons-y.

Pour une fois, Ino me sauve, détournant Son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, avec son petit air supérieur… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur Lui ??

Dieu ne m'aime pas ou quoi ?

J'arrive à l'accueil. Le bâtard hautain (de son petit nom Sasuke) discute déjà avec le plaignant. Plaignant qui se tourne légèrement vers moi et…

D'accord, j'ai compris : Dieu ne m'aime pas !

Non mais c'est quoi ce regard de congélateur ? Encore un crétin arrogant… Enfin au moins ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Mr Freeze prend la parole. Sa voix est grave…

Basse…

Calme…

Et je ne peux pas en dire plus sous peine de tomber en hypothermie ! L'été il doit lui suffire de regarder fixement de l'eau tiédasse, voire de lui dire deux trois mots, pour faire des glaçons ! Heureusement il ne parle pas beaucoup…

Eh oui, encore un…

Je vous explique, ça fait un mois que je suis en tant que stagiaire dans une « team » de police locale dont les deux seuls mecs (Sasuke, le petit chef- qu'il crève ! et Shikamaru, qui s'occupe de la recherche informatique-le plus gros faignant de l'Humanité) décrochent difficilement plus d'un mot à la demi-heure. Heureusement (ou hélas ?), ce mutisme est compensé par le piaillage incessant de trois magnifiques jeunes femmes, quoique Tenten, une mystérieuse brune chargée des missions d'infiltration, aie un débit de paroles beaucoup plus lent que ses deux consoeurs, toujours en train de se disputer : Ino, blonde, mince, de grands yeux bleus qui dévorent Sasuke du regard, dont j'ai parlé toute à l'heure et Sakura, cheveux courts et roses, très vive (trop), de grands yeux verts qui dévorent Sasuke du regard, médecin et légiste.

Revenons à l'affaire de Mr Freeze.

Ce dernier, bourge au possible, vient dénoncer une « saleté de petit dealer », pour reprendre ses termes. Son discours et celui de Sasuke virent à la procédure, un truc très chiant que je vous épargnerais. Pour passer le temps j'imagine Mr Freeze en punk, ce qu'il a du être dans une autre vie. Ça expliquerait son aversion pour ceux d'aujourd'hui et la longueur de ses cheveux. D'accord, ils sont beaux, d'un noir profond et extrêmement lisses, mais les tifs au milieu du dos c'est pas ce qui va le mieux avec un costard chic.

Après nous avoir exposé son affaire, il s'en va, sérieux à en mourir. Ses cheveux sont retenus très bas par un élastique qui se balance doucement au rythme de ses pas. Sans doute la seule note d'humour que je ne trouverai jamais dans ce personnage.

_ Alors ? fait Sasuke à l'informaticien.

Shikamaru a déjà vérifié les sources et nous a sorti la photo du prétendu dealer, archivée déjà chez nous. Comme tous les étrangers qui arrivent ici. Le gars s'appelle Sabaku no Gaara. Il vient de Suna, la capitale d'un pays voisin. La photo circule.

Quand elle arrive à mon tour, je dois reconnaître que ce mec à tout pour déplaire à Mr Freeze. C'est un freak, mais il a quand même un sacré style avec ses cheveux rouge et ses yeux bleu poison. Sans compter l'énorme tatouage, sur le front faut oser quand même. Avant je trouvais cool quelqu'un dès qu'il avait un tatouage. Cette impression s'est subitement évanouie quand j'ai découvert que Sasuke en avait un aussi. C'est assez joli, trois grosses virgules noires bizarres en cercle, dans le dos, à la jonction de l'épaule et de la nuque. Je m'en suis aperçu le seul jour où je l'ai vu sans col montant.

Tenten et moi, on file chez Sabaku no Gaara. Pendant tout le trajet, elle n'arrête pas de remuer. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, elle me fait :

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

On arrive à l'adresse indiquée, dans le quartier pauvre. Mais qu'est-ce que Mr Freeze foutait là ?

C'est une petite maison banale précédée d'un jardinet carré où ne pousse que de l'herbe, douce et inégale.

Tenten se penche et regarde par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Elle étouffe un cri et entre sans attendre. La porte est ouverte, un mauvais signe.

Elle se précipite à l'intérieur, en parvenant à ne faire aucun bruit malgré sa hâte. Je la suis plus lentement, le long d'un couloir mal éclairé. Nous entrons dans la pièce dont la fenêtre donne sur le jardin.

C'est encore plus le bordel que chez moi.

D'un seul coup d'œil, j'apprends plein de choses sur l'habitant des lieux, et ça ne cadre pas avec l'image que je m'étais faite de lui.

Dans un coin de la pièce, des sous-vêtements masculins et féminins sèchent sur un étendoir.

Des armoires courent le long de 3 des 4 murs, remplies en vrac de bouquins d'occasion, de papiers, de pinceaux et de bouteilles d'encre ou de peinture.

L'unique mur libre est entièrement recouvert de dessins d'enfant au trait naïf, réalisés au pastel et à la peinture. Les contours sont mal assurés, les couleurs vives, et le tout est tellement empli de grâce enfantine que j'oublie un instant ce que je fais là.

Un canapé défoncé (de toute évidence, les occupants des lieux ne roulent pas sur l'or) est tourné vers les dessins, face à une télé, et en m'approchant pour mieux les contempler, je fais une macabre découverte.

Il y a quelqu'un allongé sur le canapé.

Ou pour mieux dire, il y a un corps.

Tenten, qui l'a découvert en même temps que moi, se dépêche de prendre son pouls tandis que j'examine l'inconnu.

C'est le prétendu dealer, pas de doute, bien que sur la photo il n'ait pas les yeux révulsés, les ongles bleus, le teint cadavérique sauf le contour des yeux, du nez et de la bouche, qui est rougi. Ses lèvres sont couvertes de poudre blanche.

_ Appelle Sakura, on peut le sauver mais il faut faire vite. Moi je m'occupe du reste de l'appartement, pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

_ OK, répondis-je à ma coéquipière.

Tandis que la brune monte à l'unique étage, j'entreprend de téléphoner à Sakura, en espérant très fort et sans savoir pourquoi que je l'appelle pour un travail d'infirmière et pas de légiste.

_ Allô ?

_ Sakura-chan ! Il faut que tu viennes d'urgence on a trouvé le type il a fait une overdose il est dans un état pas possib…

_ Bip Bip…

Elle a déjà raccroché.

7 minutes et 38 secondes plus tard, sa voiture se gare dans un crissement horrible de pneus, la porte claque et une tornade rose déboule.

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil puis m'oublie complètement au profit du corps étendu sur le canapé avachi.

Ses doigts gantés sont agiles, rapides, assurés.

Elle remonte les manches du freak, examinant les poignets et l'intérieur des coudes, puis s'occupe de son visage. Elle sort une lampe de poche et la braque sur un œil pour faire réagir la pupille, qui se contracte très légèrement. Enfin, après un examen attentif, elle dit :

_ Va falloir le transporter à l'infirmerie du commissariat. A l'hôpital public il risquerait de s'enfuir, même à moitié mort. Tu avais raison, il s'agit d'une overdose d'héroïne, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se droguait souvent, il n'a aucune trace de piqûres…

_ Peut-être qu'il l'inhalait.

_ Si son organisme était habitué à la drogue, il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction : soit il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, soit il le savait et c'est une tentative de suicide. Malheureusement il y a aussi une troisième option.

_ Laquelle ?

_ On l'a forcé à prendre une trop grande quantité d'héroïne et c'est une tentative de meurtre.

Je penche plutôt pour cette solution.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ Il n'y a aucune trace d'un récipient pouvant avoir contenu ce qu'il a prit et une fois dans son trip il n'était plus du tout en état de faire quoi que ce soit. De plus je pense qu'on lui a administré une nouvelle dose alors qu'il était déjà à moitié inconscient : son système nerveux n'a pas supporté et il a recraché : on voit des traces de poudre autour de sa bouche. Et pour finir, regarde ses poignets.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil plus attentif et la peau blanche des poignets du maître de la maison, effectivement, est tuméfiée : on l'a serré tellement fort qu'il y a des traces bleutées en forme de doigts.

Mouais. De plus en plus louche, cette histoire.

Nouvelle journée.

A peine arrivé, Sasuke me lance un regard noir alors que je suis même pas en retard. C'est Ino qui me renseigne sur l'état du « chef » (ça me fait mal de l'appeler comme ça). Apparemment l'enquête piétine vu qu'on a légèrement besoin du Sabaku no Gaara et que ce dernier est tombé dans le coma. Que n'a-t-il pas fait !!!

Franchement, après avoir été agressé chez lui et drogué à mort, il aurait pu attendre que Son Altesse Uchiwa prenne sa déposition avant de crever. Y a des gens je vous jure… tssssss…

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors je vais au chevet du comateux. Il est aussi blanc que les draps et ses cheveux rouges, à côté de cette pâleur de mort, font irrésistiblement penser à du sang. Je pose ma main à côté de la sienne et lui dit, sans me soucier de l'air débile que je dois avoir en ce moment :

_ Eh ben alors ? On fait attendre Sa Majesté Uchiwa ?

_...

_ Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en pl…

_ Uchiwa ?

Je me suis tapé la peur de ma vie en sentant une main se refermer brusquement sur la mienne et les yeux du malade s'ouvrir. Si je n'ai pas sursauté ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque stoïcisme, c'est juste que j'étais trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Le Gaara s'est réveillé. Au nom d'Uchiwa ?

Moi ça m'aurait plutôt donné envie de m'enfoncer encore plus dans le coma, mais bon…

Déjà son étreinte se relâche. J'appelle Sakura en gueulant. Elle arrive outragée par mon manque de respect envers la consigne de silence ici mais elle est tellement sur le cul, passez moi l'expression, de voir son patient la fixer d'un air paisible quoique fatigué, qu'elle oublie de m'engueuler.

Elle examine les machines auxquelles je ne comprend rien puis le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui offre à l'instant la même résistance qu'un mollusque mort. Seul ses yeux bleus bougent, ne manquant aucun des gestes du médecin, qui semble légèrement gênée sous le regard inquisiteur. Revenant régulièrement vers moi, comme pour me dire de rester.

Le lendemain, j'ai découvert que le suspect était déjà sur pied, faisant montre d'une résistance au moins égale à la mienne. Une prouesse que Sasuke a récompensée en l'invitant… en salle d'interrogatoire.

Je rejoins Sakura dans la petite pièce à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire, où l'on peut tout voir à l'aide d'un miroir sans tain. Elle observe la scène d'un air anxieux. Je la devine inquiète pour l'état de santé de l'accusé, qui reste son patient, et légèrement contrariée par l'initiative de Sasuke d'en « tirer le plus possible » avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir.

Pour une fois, le médecin a pris le dessus sur la groupie.

De l'autre côté du miroir, mon brun préféré (ironie puissance mille) nous tourne le dos mais son expression n'est sûrement pas des plus avenantes. Face à nous, le rouquin, un masque inexpressif sur le visage, regarde vaguement ses poignets bandés, comme pour nous rappeler qu'il est blessé.

_ Nous vous avons trouvé drogué à l'héroïne chez vous. Vous avez failli en mourir. Vous pouvez remercier la police de vous avoir sauvé la vie. Commence Sasuke.

_ Mh. Je remercie la jolie infirmière qui m'a sauvé la vie…

Sakura rosit légèrement à côté. En prononçant ses dernières paroles, il l'a regardé bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, comme s'il savait précisément qu'elle était là. Je souris.

_... et je remercie aussi le joli blondinet qui m'a sorti du coma.

Cette fois les rôles sont inversés : c'est moi qui rougis et Sakura qui sourit.

Lorsque Sasuke reprend la parole, sa voix est aussi chaleureuse que la calotte glaciaire. On pourrait se servir de son ton comme d'un scalpel tellement il est tranchant. Il déballe tous les faits dont on l'accuse, insistant sur la drogue qui est, il faut bien le dire, la seule chose que l'on a réellement contre lui. Quand il se tait, son vis-à-vis laisse passer quelques instants, fixant un point invisible sur la table qui est entre eux, puis dit d'une voix grave et lasse, un peu rauque :

_ Je souffre depuis mes six ans d'une maladie, un affaiblissement des globules rouges qui n'assimilent plus du tout certaines molécules, comme la morphine, présente dans l'héroïne, le THC, présent dans le cannabis, la MDMA présente dans l'ecstasy, etc.…, qui provoquent un effondrement de mon système nerveux. Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas suicidaire : je ne me suis jamais drogué, je sais bien que j'y risque ma vie.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous droguer ?

_ Ecoutez, je suis rentré chez moi. Je voulais regarder la télé après une dure journée de travail…

_ Vous travaillez ?

_ Oui.

_ Où ça ?

Le regard de l'inculpé se fit plus lointain.

_ A l'A.S.E. L'aide sociale à l'enfance. Il s'agit d'orphelins sans ressources ou dont la famille est incapable de s'occuper, souvent maltraités, qu'il faut placer dans des familles d'accueils.

Je repense aux dessins d'enfants chez lui. Trop nombreux, et trop différents pour provenir du même auteur.

_ Bref, je me suis penché pour allumer la télé et j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête. Je me suis réveillé après. J'étais nauséeux, avec les pensées comme prises dans du coton. On m'avait allongé sur mon canapé, je sentais les ressorts mais je ne voyais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à me débattre dans cet état. On m'a tordu les poignets et on m'a injecté quelque chose directement dans la carotide. Et juste après, plus rien.

Je ne vois pas son expression, mais rien qu'au ton sceptique, on sent que Sasuke n'est pas –du- tout convaincu :

_ Et vous avez une idée ce qui « on » pourrait être ?

L'intéressé hausse les épaules et dit sobrement :

_ Il y a beaucoup de gens… bizarres dans mon quartier.

_ Qui voudraient vous tuer ? Pourquoi ?

_ Avant, le simple fait d'être roux était suffisant pour crever en tant que suppôt de Satan. La société n'a peut-être pas tant évolué que ça.

_ N'éludez pas la question. Vous avez des ennemis ?

_ Je viens du Pays du Vent.

Je grimace. Les actes racistes pavent la route de cette ville dans les bas quartiers.

_ On vous accuse de dealer. Cette incompatibilité aux drogues serait un avantage pour vous : pas de tentation de consommer sa marchandise ainsi.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec la drogue, de près ou de loin.

_ Malheureusement, on vous a dénoncé.

Sasuke posa sur la table une photo de Mr Freeze.

Réaction du Sabaku :

_ Oh… Lui ? Tiens…

_ Tu le connais ?

Il est passé au tutoiement. Vitesse supérieure. Jusque là, comparé à ses méthodes habituelles, il avait plutôt ménagé Gaara. Peut-être que même lui sentait les ondes négatives de Sakura.

_ Pas vraiment. Je connais mieux sa femme.

_ Dans quelles circonstances ?

_ …

_ Amants ?

_ On a … fait connaissance.

Je peux sentir le soupir mental de l'Uchiwa d'ici. D'ici que Néji Hyûga l'ait dénoncé sur un mytho parce qu'il avait découvert que le roux se tapait sa femme…

Bon… je crois qu'il va falloir réinterroger Mr Freeze. Mais avant ça, allons rendre une visite à Madame Hyûga…et il faut aussi vérifier que Sabaku travaille bien à l'A.S.E.

La journée va être longue, les amis.

Réunion autour de la machine à café (quel cliché).

Ino distribue les tâches.

(Je vous ai déjà dit que la Providence m'avait à la bonne ? Non ?)

Je vais devoir aller voir Madame en compagnie du Bâtard Hautain -ou du Crétin Arrogant, j'hésite toujours entre les deux.

(… Ceci explique cela)

Les autres sont occupés (quoique je doute que Shikamaru soit occupé à autre chose qu'à pianoter sur son ordinateur, produisant une mélodie qui ressemble curieusement à une berceuse avec son clavier), aussi, je vais également devoir aller à l'A.S.E.

Et je veux pas.

Trop de souvenirs, et rarement des bons…Mais je ne dit rien. Ils ne savent pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le leur dire.

Allez, en voiture ! Je remarque que la caisse de Môssieur le poulet-gradé-supérieur-et-que-je-ne-suis-que-son-subordonné arbore une longue éraflure sur quasi toute la longueur de la carrosserie.

C'est pas moi, je vous jure.

Ah. Les quartiers chics cette fois. On s'arrête devant une maison.

Je pense qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça un château. C'est trop grand.

C'est le genre de baraque qu'on ne voit que dans les pubs d'agence immobilière. Oui, j'aurais pu dire dans les contes de fées, mais j'aurais du mal à vous en citer un, de conte, alors je vais m'abstenir.

Il y a aussi un parc. Une piscine. Des courts de tennis.

_ Redescends sur terre, imbécile.

Sasuke, on ne t'a jamais dit que le son de ta voix était un pur réconfort ? Il y a une raison à ça.

Il sonne, enfin, il tire sur une cordelette. Un son de cloche retentit, clair et presque solennel. C'est une jeune femme qui nous ouvre. Je ne lui donne pas vingt ans. Elle est toute menue, et a, comme pour compenser, de longs cheveux noirs raides comme des baguettes et un air presque dur. Peau très blanche, yeux clairs. Presque le portrait de Mr Freeze.

_ Que désirez vous, messieurs ?

La phrase peut sembler presque graveleuse, mais le ton ne trompe pas. Parenté obligée avec Mr Freeze. Je crois que vais l'appeler Glaçonnette.

_ Police, fait Sasuke en montrant son badge. Madame Hyûga ?

_ Mademoiselle, répond Glaçonnette d'un ton offensé.

_ L'épouse de Néji Hyûga, c'est votre…

_ Ma sœur, le coupe-t-elle. Elle est sur les courts en ce moment, derrière l'aile gauche. Je dois y aller. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Néji ?

C'est moi qu'elle interroge. Sans doute qu'elle sent que Sasuke ne lui répondrait pas sur ce point.

_ C'est juste à propos d'une plainte qu'il a déposé, je lui réponds.

Elle hoche la tête, ferme la porte à clé et s'en va en rajustant son sac Vuitton. Clac, clac, clac, font ses talons aiguilles sur le chemin dallé.

Nous trouvons en effet la maîtresse de maison en train de jouer au tennis. Evidemment, le tennis, pour être un minimum intéressant, il faut être deux.

Un fragment de chanson de la Rue Kétanou me revient délicieusement :

« Ils étaient deux dessus elle était toute seule en-dessous

Ils étaient sans pardessus elle, elle était sans dessous

Le lit était sans dessus-dessous

Elle n'était pas déçue ils avaient des sous

Elle avait deux amants, elle avait deux amants…

Et moi… deux paires de cornes. Qui dit mieux ? »

Le partenaire de tennis de Madame est un grand brun en blanc avec des lunettes de soleil rondes. Elle aussi est en blanc, mais à l'autre bout du terrain. Un bandeau sur son front n'empêche pas ses cheveux mi-longs de voler derrière elle, suivant ses mouvements avec un léger retard. La partie se termine. Son partenaire se dirige vers elle, lui chuchote deux-trois mots et s'éclipse. Elle vient vers nous, s'essuyant le visage avec une mini serviette aussi blanche que son polo, sa jupe, ses chaussettes et ses tennis immaculés.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La première voix gentille de ma journée. Même physiquement, elle n'a pas la froideur du reste de la famille, pour ce que j'en ai vu. Les joues sont rougies par l'effort, les courbes voluptueuses, les cheveux plus souples et le regard (toujours ce bleu si clair, presque transparent) doux.

_ Police, répète Sasuke.

_ Venez, nous invite-t-elle pour toute réponse, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

Une fois installés dans le salon –pardon, l'un des salons-, elle nous demande si nous sommes pressés.

_ Je crains que oui, se gonfle le bâtard arrogant en prenant un air important.

_ En ce cas…

Elle s'incline. Je suis en face d'elle et son décolleté attire irrésistiblement mon regard. Je n'ai pas couché avec une femme depuis… quand ?

Ah ouais quand même… Ben faut croire que le blond aux yeux bleus n'a pas la côte en ce moment.

_ Vous le reconnaissez ?

Suspense.


	2. Annonce

****

**Annonce : **

**devant les plaintes quant à la non-résolution de l'affaire au chapitre 1, je m'y suis remise et il y aura bel et bien une fin, que j'espère pas trop casse-gueule.^^**

**Je vais modifier le chapitre 1 pour qu'il n'y ait plus cet avertissement.**

**Et voilà tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes comme dirait Pangloss, tralala tsoin tsoin (enfin le tralala tsoin tsoin, c'est pas de lui).**

****


	3. Rouky

**Deuxième chapitre : Roucky**

_Elle s'incline. Je suis en face d'elle et son décolleté attire irrésistiblement mon regard. Je n'ai pas couché avec une femme depuis… quand ?_

_Ah ouais quand même… Ben faut croire que le blond aux yeux bleus n'a pas la côte en ce moment._

__ Vous le reconnaissez ?_

_Suspense. _

La Hyûga –je devrais lui trouver un surnom, mais 95C, soit la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit, n'est pas terrible- fixe la photo du prétendu dealer. Tiens, lui je vais l'appeler Rouky, comme dans Rox et Rouky de Disney. C'est un Disney, non ?

Je m'égare.

_ Oui, dit lentement notre hôtesse. Il est venu ici il y a quelques jours. Il vendait des calligraphies et des estampes, pour une association caritative, si je me souviens bien. Je lui en ai acheté quelques-unes.

_ Et ça s'est arrêté là ?

_ … Qu'insinuez-vous exactement ? Finit-elle par demander.

_ Il prétend que vous avez « fait connaissance », ce sont ses propres termes.

_ Et c'est vrai. Nous avons parlé de ce qu'il vendait, de son association. Je ne sais plus comment, la conversation a dérivé sur la musique. Je jouais dans un groupe il y a quelques années. Puis il est reparti. J'ai donné ses estampes, mais il me reste une ou deux calligraphies. Voulez-vous les voir ?

_ Non. Vous ne vous êtes plus revus après ?

_ Non. C'est Néji n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que la police m'interroge sur de tels sujets. Je n'ai jamais trompé mon mari. Mais je l'ai épousé par convention et par arrangement. Je l'aime comme un frère, et d'ailleurs…

Uchiwa se lève.

Ces choses-là si basses et abjectes que l'on nomme les sentiments ne l'intéressent pas le moins du monde.

_ Je dois téléphoner, s'excuse-t-il.

D'un geste, il me fait signe de continuer à occuper la belle brune, et il se casse.

Silence.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Les coins de ma bouche remontent tout seuls.

_ Alors comme ça, vous étiez musicienne avant ?

_ Oh non, c'était en amateur, pendant mon adolescence. Je jouais du piano et de la flûte, et je chantais. Dans un groupe avec des amis. Ça s'appelait Hachi. Tout était différent à l'époque…

Elle secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs, faisant onduler ses cheveux, et achève :

_ Ou peut-être pas tant que ça.

Petit blanc.

Une question me démange :

_ Votre mari… enfin, ça ne me regarde pas mais…vous n'avez jamais songé à divorcer ?

Elle me regarde longuement. Pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse ? Finalement elle répond, d'un ton trop léger :

_ Les conventions, les traditions… Je suis l'héritière d'une grande entreprise familiale et Néji n'est issu que de la branche cadette. Je lui permets de prétendre à succéder à mon père en tant que chef de famille. Digne du Moyen-âge, je le crains. Vous savez, reprend-t-elle, je l'ai appelé grand frère toute mon enfance et, enfin…C'est compliqué … Notre mariage est fondé sur les apparences, comme… pfff… comme tout ici. Certains s'en accommodent, d'autres…

Elle se redresse, tourne la tête vers une porte que Sasuke ne tarde pas à franchir.

Faut y aller.

Le bâtard hautain nous dépose devant la cellule administrative de l'A.S.E. la plus proche du commissariat. Et quand on rentre…

Putain.

Les sons. Cris, rires, mauvaises blagues, réprimandes…

Les odeurs. Tabac froid, vieille bouffe, produit d'entretien bon marché…

Les couleurs. Murs beiges, sol gris, meubles conventionnels et « décorés » de tags…

Je serre les poings. J'inspire lentement.

J'ai plus 12 ans ! J'ai dépassé tout ça. J'ai un logement à moi, un métier même, j'ai ma vie…

Je…

Il faut que je me détache de tout ça.

Crétin Arrogant me balance un bouquin. Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?

Ah. C'est la liste des éducateurs spécialisés de la ville. Et ils sont pas rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique ?

Ah bon.

Et bien sûr c'est moi qui dois retrouver dans ce bordel le…

Ah bon.

Je m'installe dans un coin, vaguement déprimé, et commence à feuilleter. Môssieur le Commissaire continue de discuter avec la préposée. Dingue ça.

Il parle.

Il doit vraiment détester éplucher des tas d'archives pour rien comme je suis actuellement en train de le faire. En plus… beurk. C'est quoi ça ? Un carambar fondu ?

Tiens, il se taille. Bon, ben je rentrerais à pied. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

Un ado s'approche dans mon dos, la mine boudeuse et le cheveu en bataille.

_ T'es qui toi ?

Le père Noël, tiens, patate.

_ Je m'appelle Naruto.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ J'essaie de décoller deux feuilles collées avec du carambar. Oui, j'ai que ça à faire de mes journées.

_ T'es flic. J'ai vu le badge de ton collègue. T'as un flingue ?

_ Bien sûr que non, maintenant on utilise des massues durcies au feu, c'est plus moderne.

_ Quoi ?

Petit 1 : décontenancer l'adversaire.

Petit 2 : renverser la situation.

_ Et toi ?

_ Hein ?

_ T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Ça te regarde pas, bleusaille. Je t'en pose des questions ?

_ Ben oui. Tu connais un éduc' du nom de Sabaku No Gaara ? Il a les cheveux rouges.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

_ Donc tu le connais.

_ Ben… Il est pas dans mon foyer, c'est mon petit frère qui l'a. Foyer 12.

J'avance dans les archives jusqu'au 12 et retrouve Rouky. Bingo.

_ C'est pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour faire des cocottes en papier, petit.

J'allais partir quand le dard de la mauvaise conscience me mordit (que c'est joliment dit, vous trouvez pas ?). Je me suis retourné et lui ai dit en souriant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il me croie. Je suis un flic après tout.

D'accord, presque.

Mais à sa place, je ne me serais pas fait confiance.

Pourquoi suis-je entré dans la police déjà ?

…

J'ai dû trop regarder « Les Experts ».

Le soir, tard.

Je suis vidé. C'est moi qui me tape le foyer 12 demain. Mon crétin de commissaire n'aime pas les bas quartiers. Pas habitué. Bien sûr, dans mon cas, c'est différent.

Chaîner les informations, les vérifier, essayer de former un tout cohérent. Trouver un mobile, former des hypothèses.

Qui a agressé Gaara ?

Cela a –t-il un rapport avec l'affaire Mr Freeze ?

Quels sont les liens exacts entre Rouky et Madame Hyûga ?

Madame Hyûga jouait-elle de la musique classique ou du rock ?

Bon j'avoue, la dernière question, je suis le seul à me la poser !

Enfin, la journée est finie. Encore heureux, un peu plus et j'avais mal à la tête.

J'imagine d'ici le commentaire du Crétin Arrogant :

_ C'est normal, tes deux neurones n'ont pas l'habitude de réfléchir…

Argh ! S'il commence à parler dans ma tête, je suis foutu !

Je m'endors finalement, avec la mauvaise compagnie d'un Uchiwa au sourire narquois qui s'obstine à rester dans ma tête.

Le lendemain après-midi, le commissariat a des allures funèbres. Tout le monde fait la gueule. Ino est allée réinterroger Mr Freeze qui apparemment a été hautement insensible à son châââârme et l'a foutu dehors avec toute la malpolitesse que peuvent se permettre les « gens biens ». Apparemment c'est verrouillé par ici. Personne ne m'a remercié quand j'ai annoncé qu'il n'y avait pas de lézard et que Rouky travaillait bien au foyer 12, et ce depuis presque quatre ans, qu'il faisait bien son boulot, les gosses comme ses collègues le disaient, et donc, que de ce côté-là, nada non plus. Ce qui fait qu'on a plus de piste. Youpi, tra lala.

J'ai donc failli tourner de l'œil pour rien ce matin.

_« _ Le petit blond, là, a fugué à nouveau._

__ Tu crois qu'il va essayer de retrouver sa mère ?_

__ Peine perdue, alors, à moins qu'il n'ouvre sa tombe…_

__ On aurait dû le lui dire…_

__ Lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle avait fait une énième overdose et qu'elle avait cané ? Que maintenant y avait plus personne pour s'occuper de lui à part son salaud d'oncle qu'arrête pas de le tripoter ?_

__ Il a pris combien lui ?_

__ Trois ans avec sursis pour le viol de ses filles. Quatre et sept ans. La mère est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis deux ans. On pense que c'est là qu'il a commencé… » _

J'ai senti le monde tourner comme un fou. L'odeur de la terre fraîchement retournée de la tombe de ma mère m'est revenue dans les narines. Crâne et os, bouts de chair putréfiées. Puanteur et tristesse.

Le petit garçon blond que j'étais n'avait pas d'émotions. Enlevées. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour les ravoir, celles-là. Il me reste toujours au fond des os un frisson de ce froid qui m'envahit alors, par cette nuit éclairée où j'avais voulu, pour la première fois de ma vie, dormir contre le sein maternel. Un sommeil paisible et réparateur, pour un éveil câlin et protecteur.

Il n'y avait que le vent, chargé de pestilence et de solitude. Un vent qui me sifflait à l'oreille : « Tu es tout seul ». Tu es tout seul, maintenant et après.

Le petit garçon blond ne pleurait pas, mais parfois il aurait bien aimé. Le petit garçon blond se noyait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Et puis un jour… il avait donné un coup de talon. Il avait touché le fond et était ressorti à la lumière. C'était un peu cliché, mais l'image était bonne.

_ Il ne nous reste que Sabaku, dit Tenten en me ramenant à la réalité présente.

_ C'est peut-être sans importance, mais il s'est réveillé au nom d'Uchiwa., je lance.

_ Coïncidence, sans doute, contrecarre Shikamaru. Dans les 78 pour 100 de probabil…

_ Je résume, l'interrompt très incivilement le Bâtard Arrogant, on peut plus rien tirer des Hyûga, on n'a aucune piste, en fait, tout ce qu'on a c'est une plainte qui pourrait aisément être injustifiée par la jalousie d'un mari et une agression comme il en arrive des dizaines par jour, qui n'a fait aucune victime. Donc on classe l'affaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Quoi ?

Il ne nous laisse pas le temps de protester et nous envoie faire un tas de trucs inutiles. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ? Je photocopie des rapports de mission. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Vzroum, Vzroum.

Quand ENFIN il est l'heure d'aller comater chacun chez soi, Crétin Hautain me chope et m'aboie d'aller voir dans son bureau s'il y est. Va te faire mettre !

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de torture. La porte en verre opaque s'ouvre sans grincer. Dommage, c'était plutôt dans l'ambiance. Sasuke est dos à moi, en train de boire quelque chose. Il repose la bouteille sur son bureau et daigne se retourner.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, le drogué ? A propos de mon nom ?

_ Ah, la victime innocente dont vous ne voulez pas traiter le cas ? Rien. Si ça se trouve il a eu un très bel éventail quand il était petit et…

[ NdA : Uchiwa veut dire éventail]

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule. Redis-moi votre dialogue. Exactement.

Limite flippant.

_ Bah, il me semble que j'ai dit « Alors, on fait attendre Uchiwa ? C'pas bien… Tu sais qu'tu me plais… » puis là il m'a attrapé la main, a ouvert les yeux et a répété le nom. C'est tout.

On se rend pas compte des conneries qu'on profère à longueur de journée mais si on s'enregistrait, aïe aïe aïe… Et encore, là , j'ai enlevé le « sa majesté ».

Mon Bâtard Arrogant semble réfléchir sérieusement. Il reprend une rasade de sa bouteille en plastique (eau ? vodka ? eau écarlate pour récurer les éviers ? ou alors enlever les tâches, je sais plus) sans m'en proposer évidemment (la civilité ? jamais entendu parler). Il me pose la question la plus utile de l'Histoire de l'Humanité :

_ Il te plait ?

Ma réponse, d'une intelligence proche de la fulgurance, ne tarde pas.

_ Hein ?

_ C'est bien ce que t'as dit, non ?

_ Oui mais… Et puis alors ?

Je m'emmêle les pinceaux et j'aime pas ça, surtout avec lui.

_ Alors c'est vrai ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Il reste silencieux un instant puis reprend.

_ J'ai fait des recherches. Sabaku s'est peut-être, et je dis peut-être…

Merci j'avais entendu.

_ … peut-être rangé maintenant, mais il a fait des trucs louches dans sa jeunesse. Il a un casier judiciaire. Infractions, agressions – où il n'était pas la victime cette fois – voies de faits, outrages… C'est assez rempli.

_ Il a déjà été jugé pour ça non ? Le rapport avec l'affaire ?

_... C'est pas un type pour toi.

_ Hein ?

On nage en plein délire…

_ Tu te prends pour mon conseiller matrimonial ?

Je suis pas très poli mais là… Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui : il est six heures passées. Elle est finie ma journée, là. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison mais bon.

Il cherche mon regard, sérieux comme un pape et avec à peu près autant d'humour et de fraîcheur.

_ Tu vas faire quoi ? Le retrouver ?

_ Je sais pas ce que t'as mais… J'ai assez joué. Je disais ça comme ça ; je suis pas gay, OK ?

_ Quoi ?

Fichtre, ça a l'air de lui faire un choc.

_ Bah non, j'aime les filles, c'est même pas original. Hey, ça va ?

Il essaie de boire à nouveau mais il est complètement à l'Ouest. Je finis par lui arracher sa bouteille et l'ouvre à sa place. Me fait presque pitié, là.

_ Je sais pas ce que tu bois, mais ça a l'air de te faire de l'effet.

C'est alors qu'un gémissement sort de nulle part. Pas de ma gorge et certainement pas de celle de Sasuke, non ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Et comment ?

Il déglutit, hoche la tête, reprend sa bouteille et la finit à grandes gorgées. Une fois la bouteille vide il semble être redevenu lui-même.

_ T'as fini ta journée, je te retiens pas, me fait-il en le me faisant signe de me retirer d'un geste vaguement méprisant. L'habitude sans doute. M'a encore pas l'air bien glorieux, le Sasuke.

Je me mange ensuite un regard dur et froid qui anéantit ma précédente et déplacée pitié. C'est un regard qui veut dire dégage, alors je sors. Ce bâtard m'a pourri l'esprit, dire que j'étais presque content. Je me dirige vers le centre ville. Moi aussi, j'ai bien besoin de boire un coup pour retrouver une humeur plus joyeuse. C'est la joie qui compte et c'est pas ce crétin prétentieux et paranoïaque («Il a dit mon nom hein ? si ça se trouve ce type pauvre et étranger, et avec les cheveux teints en plus, me connaît ! Oh mon dieu il va sans doute vouloir me tuer !! ») qui va me l'enlever !


	4. Slumfox et Beguie Boop

**Troisième chapitre : Slumfox et Béguie Boop**

_C'est la joie qui compte et c'est pas ce crétin prétentieux et paranoïaque («Il a dit mon nom hein ? si ça se trouve ce type pauvre et étranger, et avec les cheveux teints en plus, me connaît ! Oh mon dieu il va sans doute vouloir me tuer !! ») qui va me l'enlever !_

22h45. Faudrait peut-être que je rentre. J'inspire profondément, déçu par l'inutilité de cette soirée. Ce bar est le moins pire que j'ai pu trouver. La musique est trop forte – les basses font trembler le sol – les cocktails trop chers – raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pris que trois – la déco est pourrie.

Je sais, je suis vachement négatif là. Je vais me noyer dans le turquoise qui reste au fond de mon verre, c'est super joli avec les lumières colorées qui tournent. C'est chouette, ces lumières… J'en mettrais bien dans mon appart'… Malheureusement, je loue et le proprio m'en voudrait à mort si je plantais une punaise dans le mur, alors changer l'installation électrique, muahahah. Tu peux aller te faire cuire un œuf.

_ Uzumaki…

Oui ? Je relève la tête. L'homme est campé devant ma table, un sourire mauvais et infiniment pervers sur le visage. Il est encore jeune mais a déjà les cheveux gris, attachés en queue de cheval. Il remonte ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et rappelle à mon bon souvenir le surnom que je me suis coltiné pendant des années.

_ Ça faisait longtemps, non, Slumfox ?

Le renard des taudis. Kabuto, je te hais.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sans façon. Ça tombe bien, j'allais partir.

_ On dirait que tu t'es amélioré avec l'âge… Non, reste là, ajoute-t-il en m'envoyant le tranchant de sa main dans l'estomac. Reste assis. On n'a pas fini de parler.

_ On a rien à se dire, rétorqué-je, le souffle coupé.

_ Mais si. Les souvenirs, le bon vieux temps, tout ça…

Tu parles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Flic.

Il fronce les sourcils et remonte ses fichues lunettes avec son index – sale manie.

_ Toi ?

_ Ouais. Pour pouvoir te foutre en tôle.

_ Oh, Slumfooox… T'as pas besoin d'être flic pour pouvoir me foutre, tu sais, sourit-il d'un ton faussement langoureux.

Je me lève brusquement. Trop brusquement, peut-être : mes cocktails se rappellent à moi et avant d'avoir pu m'enfuir/partir dignement loin de cet hurluberlu dont la présence m'asticote, une main – une poigne de fer – enserre mon avant-bras. Adieu, circulation sanguine, adieu.

Il fait mal, le con.

_ Lâche-moi. Tu peux pas te trouver un autre imbécile ?

Je le confesse, je suis un imbécile. Mais des gens comme Sasuke et Mr Freeze aussi. On est toujours l'imbécile de quelqu'un. L'avantage que j'ai sur les deux glaçons prétentieux précédemment cités, je suis au courant ; eux n'en savent rien. Piètre avantage, mais bon… Mieux vaut se perdre dans des considérations métaphysiques qu'écouter ce que raconte cet individu qui se trouverait certainement mieux séparé de moi par des barreaux. Voire par des murs. Epais.

De ma main libre, j'essaie de desserrer ses doigts. Du coup, il me chope l'autre main. Bravo. Tu es un vrai génie, Naruto. La situation n'est plus drôle du tout maintenant.

_ Rassies-toi, murmure-t-il assez fort – pour que je puisse entendre malgré la musique.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il me dévisage. Je ne vois pas son regard à cause des reflets sur les lunettes mais je le sens. J'ai horreur de ça. Je me suis changé pour sortir et je suis en jeans délavés, baskets et tee-shirt gris pâle à manches trois-quarts. Difficile d'être plus basique. Nul besoin de s'attarder.

_ Héhé…

Cela n'augure rien de bon. Quel rire…abominable – désolé, je suis à court d'adjectifs.

_ C'est vrai, tu t'es vraiment bonifié. Enfin, je pense que t'es toujours aussi inutile, mais maintenant tu pourrais servir à décorer.

Me voilà promu par Kabuto du rang de déchet à celui de plante verte. O joie. On fête ça ?

_ Donc, rassies-toi.

_ Excuse, j'ai pas capté la relation de cause à effet, là…

_ J'ai sommeil. Je veux donc finir ma nuit rapidement. Et je vais donc coucher avec toi ce soir.

_ Qu-quoiii ?

(Admirez ma brillante répartie)

_ Hey, je reprends, arrête de fumer, toi. Lâche-moi, plutôt, et va cuver.

Contre toute attente, il me lâche. Je n'essaie pas de comprendre et je me casse. L'ennui c'est qu'une fois dehors… je suis seul avec lui. Il m'a suivi, le con. Je rentre chez moi en marchant un peu trop vite pour être naturel, mais rien à faire en ce moment.

Je me mets à courir. Des échos du passé, d'autres courses dans le noir poursuivi par un mauvais sourire, me reviennent en mémoire. Ma foulée s'accélère. Au moment où je tourne à une rue, une main m'attrape du bout du tee-shirt et me retiens. Kabuto se colle contre moi, bloque mes bras en m'enlaçant.

_ Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice, Slumfox. Tu courais plus vite, avant.

Arrkk. Il vient de me lécher dans le cou. Arrgh, beurkk, bref, arrkk. Sa langue remonte derrière mon oreille. Bien évidemment, je secoue la tête dans tous les sens comme un malade, mais ça a pour seul effet de l'aider à couvrir de bave une surface plus grande de ma peau et de mes cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ?

_ Te sauter. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ça, non ? T'es pas devenu plus intelligent en tout cas…

_ Je suis pas à sauter.

_ Mais si. Jolie expression en passant. Ça ne veut rien dire, mais je n'en attendais pas moins que toi. Ça va mieux, ta trisomie ?

_ Je suis pas triso, enfoiré !

_ Allons, t'as appris à lire à, quoi, douze ans ? Normalement c'est sept, tu sais…

_ Je suis dyslexique ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon quotient intellectuel !

_ Aaah… Mon pauvre, tu as donc deux déficiences mentales au lieu d'une ?

_ Va chier…

Ma voix tremble. Et merde… J'arrête de lutter, l'esprit vide, envolé. Redevenu un pantin inanimé. Un vieux goût me revient. Celui des larmes qui ne sortaient pas.

D'abord l'ASE, et après lui. Mon passé s'invite beaucoup trop souvent. C'est très difficile de lutter avec lui.

« __ Peine perdue, alors, à moins qu'il n'ouvre sa tombe…_

__ On aurait dû le lui dire…_

__ Lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle avait fait une énième overdose et qu'elle avait cané ? »_

Une très légère douleur m'aide à revenir. La colère revient. Je trouve la force de tordre mes bras pour tordre ceux de mon ennemi. Je le pousse violemment contre le mur et, sans me retourner, je cours. Je cours pour laisser derrière mon passé qui ne mérite pas le nom d'enfance, mon passé de nuits éclairées par les néons blafards et les désillusions crues, mon passé de tombes ouvertes et de sourires de prédateurs. Mon passé de noyé.

Cours, Naruto. Cours.

Il y a quelqu'un devant la porte de mon immeuble ! Je sors mes clés, prêt à pourfendre l'intrus et surtout à ouvrir la Salvatrice Porte.

_ Uzumaki…

Encore ? Je ne réponds pas, enfonce la clé dans la serrure. Elle ne rentre pas. Faut que je me calme, et VITE. Mais me dire ça ne fait que me stresser davantage. Je secoue la clé et cette conne finit par rentrer. Je tourne, retourne. Clic. Ça s'ouvre. Merci.

_ Uzumaki !

Cette voix… Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui encore ? C'est déjà assez de le voir pendant la journée !

Kabuto déboule au coin de la rue, le cheveu hirsute et l'air triomphant. Je fais un pas en arrière, attrape Sasuke par le col de sa chemise noire – il s'est changé lui aussi. Oui, c'est bien le temps pour faire des remarques inutiles – le kidnappe et referme la porte avec force au nez et à la barbe inexistante de l'autre enfoiré. Sans attendre, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, tenant toujours mon encombrant paquet (je veux dire, mon chef) par la main.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'habitacle qui fonctionne –oui ! – miraculeusement, en route pour le septième ciel (ou plus vulgairement, le septième étage), à l'abri et à la lumière, que je me tourne vers l'imbécile congelé et congelant. Et que je le lâche, aussi.

_ Bon. J'ai eu une soirée merdique alors dis moi vite ce qu'il se passe et sois rapide.

Pas de réponse. Il se contente de me regarder avec un air de chien crevé shooté au formol.

_ Eh ben alors ?

_ Je suis venu te voir… commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_ Quelle drôle d'idée. Pour quoi faire ?

Il sourit bizarrement, moitié amusé, moitié désabusé, toujours les yeux dans le vague. Sa chemise est ouverte et dessous, il porte un marcel turquoise. Même couleur que mes cocktails de ce soir. Il a aussi des chaussures noires et des jeans de la même non-couleur. Des slims. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Il a l'air tellement différent ! Plus… vulnérable. Moins sûr de lui et moins froid.

Ding.

L'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent. Je sors, il me suit.

Je m'arrête, il se cogne derrière moi. Je me retourne, excédé. Il vacille légèrement et, de près, il sent l'alcool. Il fouette, même.

_ Mais t'as bu !

_ Pourquoi, pas toi ?

_... Je me suis dégrisé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_... Je sais pas.

Oh putain. Mais quelle soirée de merde !

_ Bon… (non, pas bon du tout même !) T'habite où ?

_...

Il ne me répond pas et ses yeux sont vitreux. Ma question était sans doute trop complexe.

_ Tu veux dormir chez moi ?

_ …oui !

Et là, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le Bâtard arrogant breveté de glacialité et licencié d'asocialité, après avoir acquiescé avec une jovialité enfantine qui n'aurait selon moi jamais pu sortir de sa bouche, avance d'un pas presque ferme et m'enlace maladroitement ! ! Enfin, disons qu'il passe les bras sur mes épaules mais les laisse raides, tendus devant lui, et qu'il s'affale contre moi en ricanant doucement contre ma joue, m'envoyant un relent d'haleine avinée. O joie…

Quelle longue, longue soirée…

Je le traîne jusqu'à ma porte et le laisse choir sur le canapé – certifié n° 1 mondial d'inconfort. Je prépare deux aspirines, enfile mon pyjama – short et tee-shirt orange, assorti à ma literie orange !! J'adore cette couleur !

Je me serais bien exclamé sur la couleur plus longtemps mais je suis fatigué. Je retourne dans le salon avec l'aspirine de Sasuke, après avoir avalé la mienne – et c'est pas bon !

Le crétin dort déjà.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je pensais pourtant m'en être sorti… Et en un jour, je manque de m'évanouir sous le poids des mauvais souvenirs, Kabuto réapparait et j'ai un chef saoul sur les bras.

Je le secoue un peu. C'est marrant, il n'a aucune résistance et va dans tous les sens. Le côté moins drôle, c'est qu'il ne se réveille pas.

_ Réveille-toi, Uchiwa.

Ce mot a fait sortit quelqu'un du coma mais son propre détenteur n'en a visiblement rien à fiche. Ah… si ?

Il papillonne des paupières et saisit ma main – qu'ont-ils tous avec ça ?

Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens. Il a vraiment pas l'air bien.

_ Hey, ça va ?

_ …Na'toooo… geint-il.

T'as oublié une syllabe, ducon.

Ledit ducon se relève péniblement sur un coude – acclamons l'exploit !

_ Na'to, s'échine-t-il à balbutier. M-me laisse p-pas tout s-seul…

Je focalise d'abord sur son bégaiement plus qu'incongru quand on connaît un tant soit peu la personne (ahaha je vais le surnommer Béguie, ça lui fera les pieds – même si je pense qu'il en aura vraiment rien à foutre), avant de me rendre compte du sens de ses paroles.

_ Euh… ouais, ouais, je suis à côté, t'inquiète.

Je me sens débile mais il n'a pas l'air d'être capable de s'en apercevoir. Il secoue doucement la tête.

_ Nan. 'Veux dormir avec t-toi, renifle-t-il.

C'est la meilleure. A noter : une fois bourré, le Sasuke Uchiwa (espèce heureusement fort rare) se retrouve à six ans d'âge mental. Et il parle du nez tout en bégayant… z'est Béguie ! Béguie Boop !

Humpf. Je retombe en enfance aussi. Concentrons-nous.

On parlemente, il se renfrogne et n'en démords pas. J'arrête de m'acharner : à cet âge-là (un peu avant l'âge de raison, vers 7 ans) on est plus que têtu. Enervé et claqué, je le trimballe dans l'appartement jusqu'à mon lit et lui dit d'enlever ses chaussures d'un ton sec que je ne me serais sûrement jamais permis dans un autre état (de sa part et de ma part).

Je pars me brosser les dents, expédie l'affaire, tire les stores et me rappelle de la présence de mon exécré supérieur une fois dans ma chambre. Ses chaussures, ainsi que sa chemise et son pantalon, sont en boule à l'entrée de la chambre. Dommage, c'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller les plier.

Le squatteur est déjà sous la couette. Je me glisse au lit, éteins la lumière et soupire une énième fois.

Béguie Boop prend toute la place.

Rrrriiiiing ! Rrriiiinnngg !

(Le réveil sonne.)

Il est sept heures. Faut se lever. Enfin, faut surtout et avant tout éteindre ce fichu réveil !

Je roule pour l'atteindre – je suis du mauvais côté du lit, et bute contre quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

C'est grand, chaud, plus ou moins dur et plus ou moins doux par endroits… Pas le temps de tergiverser : la sonnerie a passé la vitesse supérieure. Je roule sur l'obstacle et éteins enfin le réveil d'un délicat coup de poing. Je dois vraiment être masochiste pour garder une sonnerie pareille…

_ Tu dois vraiment être masochiste pour avoir une sonnerie pareille…

Hein ? Il y a de l'écho, par ici ? J'allume la lumière et mon cerveau en même temps. Toute la soirée me revient : le bar, Kabuto, sa langue, ma fuite, Sasuke, son haleine alcoolisée, ses attitudes de gamin…

Je me retourne courageusement pour voir mon Destin en face.

Mon Destin me regarde actuellement d'un air ensommeillé, cheveux en bataille qui se dressent sous des angles impossibles, petits yeux encore voilés de rêve, ridicule marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voit.

Entre parenthèses, j'ai repoussé la couette et dénudé mon Destin qui fait coulisser l'une de ses jambes nues sur l'autre parce qu'il a froid ; il n'est vêtu que d'un boxer et d'un débardeur qui ne sert à rien vu qu'il est presque entièrement remonté. Son ventre plat se soulève paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration.

Ses tétons sont bruns.

…

Bref.

Ce n'est pas le sujet. C'est juste surprenant, pour quelqu'un qui a la peau si pâle…

_ Grmmllf ? grogne-t-il, et là je fonds.

Là, oui. Là je comprends ce que les filles lui trouvent. Avant, je ne voyais pas. Il avait les traits réguliers, était posé, autoritaire – y a des filles qui adorent ça, il parait – avec un bon mélange de muscles et de finesse, mais pas de quoi baver jusqu'au plafond, franchement.

Alors que là, oui, là…

Je n'en suis pas jaloux – c'est pas mon tempérament – mais il y aurait de quoi, parce qu'il est positivement craquant. Surtout pour le côté vulnérable et abandonné.

Mais, maintenant que j'y pense… Les filles, l'ont-elles vu comme ça ? Toutes ? Cela m'étonnerait grandement.

_ La couette…Hé, abruti…

Le froid a de nouveau givré dans ses prunelles noires. Je secoue la tête et me lève.

_ Pas la peine, faut te lever, je réponds.

Et comme je tiens absolument à ce que mon supérieur (supérieur de mes deux, ouais) me gueule dessus toute la journée, je retire toute la couette et la fout en boule par terre. Oh, tiens… A côté de ses vêtements… C'est bête, ils sont tout froissés…Quel dommaaage.

_ Tu veux une aspirine, pour ta cuite d'hier ?

Ouais, j'aimerais pas qu'il oublie ce qu'il me doit. Nan mais.

_ Café…n'articule-t-il pas.

Il me rejoint dans la cuisine et boit son café en se brûlant la langue parce qu'il est pressé. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui pour se changer. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas remis sa chemise.

_ Hier soir… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Tu te rappelles pas ?

_... pas tout.

_ Humm… T'étais devant chez moi… Tu voulais dormir ici, tu faisais la gueule comme un gamin (je souris moqueusement) et comme j'étais claqué je t'ai hébergé… D'autant plus que t'avais pas l'air de savoir comment faire pour rentrer chez toi. Ensuite tu as _absolument_ tenu à dormir avec moi (incroyable on dirait qu'il rougit) et pour finir je te signale que tu bouges la nuit.

_ … C'est tout ?

_ Euh… ouais. En gros, c'est ça. Tu deviens puéril ivre, tu sais ?

_ Je… je vais y aller…

_ Va d'abord te coiffer, là tu ressembles à Baba Yaga.

_ Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. Et laisse-moi te dire que le orange ne va pas du tout aux blonds et encore moins à toi, cingle-t-il.

Dr Jeckyll l'ensommeillé et redevenu Mr Hyde le Bâtard Hautain. Je hausse les épaules et replonge dans mon bol. Il peut se les garder, ses conseils d'esthéticienne pour pré-ménopausées ! Je lui parle de son accent de Béguie Boop quand il est bourré lui ?

Quand je lui ouvre la porte il me regarde d'un air vaguement embarrassé et finit par me demander :

_ Est-ce que… c'est moi qui… t'ai fait ça au cou ?

Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au miroir de l'entrée. Ah oui, tiens, j'ai un suçon. D'où vient-il ? De la reine Mab ? Plutôt de Kabuto, oui. Ça doit être ça, la petite douleur qui m'a tiré de mes cauchemars fantômes. Quel enfoiré. Personnellement ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais je sais ce que cela signifie pour lui, pour eux : je t'ai marqué (comme une vulgaire pièce de bétail), tu m'appartiens. Je te possède. Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis de colère.

_ J'pense pas, non.

_ Ah, ok, je… D'accord.

L'ensommeillé bègue est de retour.

_ A toute, lance-t-il avant de disparaître, avalé par l'ascenseur.

C'est ça. Retour au boulot où tu me traiteras comme un chien pour me punir de t'avoir porté et soutenu, de ne pas t'avoir laissé dans le froid et la rue, de t'avoir offert ma patience, mon lit et mes aspirines,… De t'avoir vu ivre et joueur, boudeur, joyeux, et endormi, offert, languissant – tu es comme ça à chaque réveil ? - ; d'avoir effleuré ton corps dévêtu et brûlant de sommeil…

Argh ! Mais qu'étais-je en train de penser ?


	5. Titanic

Quatrième chapitre : Titanic

_Retour au boulot où tu me traiteras comme un chien pour me punir de t'avoir porté et soutenu, de ne pas t'avoir laissé dans le froid et la rue, de t'avoir offert ma patience, mon lit et mes aspirines,… De t'avoir vu ivre et joueur, boudeur, joyeux, et endormi, offert, languissant – tu es comme ça à chaque réveil ? - ; d'avoir effleuré ton corps dévêtu et brûlant de sommeil…_

_Argh ! Mais qu'étais-je en train de penser ?_

Au commissariat, auparavant, Sasuke était froid avec moi. Maintenant il est plus que glacé. Il est cryogénisé. Je m'en fous un peu, mais bon, c'est jamais agréable, et avec la soirée que je me suis mangée… J'veux dormiiiiiiii-

_ Les gars, y a quelqu'un qui veut vous dire quelque chose.

_ Merci pour la précision, Yamanaka, crisse l'Iceberg.

Va dériver loin de moi, toi.

Le Bâtard Hautain reçoit néanmoins l'individu. C'est un petit homme mince et nerveux, avec un sourire hésitant, qui n'aurait rien d'exceptionnel s'il avait gardé ses deux yeux. Un bandeau orange cache son orbite vide (enfin elle est vide vu qu'il y a le bandeau, sinon pourquoi en porterait-il ?). J'aime la couleur orange. Les mutilés, moins. Et puis ce type dégage je ne sais quoi de pas net, quand on s'y arrête un peu.

_ B-b-bonsoir, je m'appelle T-t-obi. Je suis là p-p-our dénoncer, euh…

Il sort un papier de sa poche, le déplie et lit :

_ « …cet enfoiré qui va bouffer des pissenlits par la racine et j'espère que c'est vachement amer ». Oui, mon sensei n'est pas très littéraire. C'est un artiste, vous comprenez…

_ Et c'est qui ?

_ Ah mais ! Je peux pas vous le dire ! s'écrie-t-il, affolé. Je viens dénoncer quelqu'un, c'est tout !

Soupir d'exaspération du Bâtard. Il l'enjoint tout de même de continuer.

_ Je viens dénoncer Ho-ho-hoshigaki… K-kisame… pour le meurtre de, euh… oui, Sabaku no Gaara, affirme alors ledit Tobi d'un ton solennel, quoique bredouillant.

Attendez… IL EST MORT ?

Mais depuis quand ? Je l'ai vu y a pas deux jours, je…

Tobi est placé en garde à vue (il se laisse faire sans résister, un grand sourire aux lèvres : il doit être soulagé d'avoir accompli sa « mission ». Son « sensei » doit vraiment être horrible). On rouvre l'affaire, n'en déplaise à Sasuke qui semble bien réticent. Tenten passe des coups de fil et là, la deuxième révélation de la journée tombe.

La résurrection existe.

Le christ revient sur terre. Ou, en l'occurrence, le punk.

Gaara a répondu au téléphone quand Tenten a appelé chez lui.

Mort ? Vivant ? Mort ?

Cette affaire me tue. Ça va pas de donner des frayeurs pareilles ! J'ai quasi l'envie de l'engueuler, même si c'est pas sa faute si l'autre crétin nous a raconté des conneries. En parlant d'autre crétin, l'Arrogant Iceberg l'a placé en interrogatoire.

A la nouvelle de la résurrection (ou plus probablement, de la non-mort) de Rouky, il est comme deux ronds de flan.

(Humm… J'ai faim…)

Ses yeux sont écarquillés, limite larmoyants, comme deux œufs sur le plat… Il laisse échapper un sifflement de surprise qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au bruit que fait le bacon jeté dans une poêle brûlante et –

Je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger.

A mon retour – et pourtant je suis rapide, pour manger - Tobi est en larmes et se répand en délations et en lamentations.

Hoshigaki Kisame, fiché chez nous pour pas mal de délits, drogué et cumulant, sur le total de ses trente-sept ans d'existence, quinze ans de prison. Sur les photos qu'on a de lui, il a le teint maladif, genre limite bleuâtre, et une gueule de requin ou de psychopathe. Voire de requin psychopathe. Le genre de type que tu n'aimes pas croiser dans une ruelle sombre, quoi. Mais ça veut rien dire : Gaara est clean mais il a pas une gueule de Golden Boy, et…

Mais revenons à Hoshigaki. Il est censé avoir tué Rouky… le jour où on l'a trouvé.

_ On a voulu le tuer par overdose ? interroge Ino.

_ Je pense pas… Vu l'état dans lequel il était, c'était facile de l'achever. Et puis il y a des tas d'autres moyens, moins onéreux. On dirait plutôt qu'il a voulu le droguer et en voyant la réaction de Sabaku… il a peut-être paniqué ? Peut-être que c'était important de le rendre inconscient mais en le gardant en vie ? répond la spécialiste (et si jolie), Sakura.

Elle entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ce que l'Iceberg déteste. Tant pis pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con à me faire la gueule comme ça. C'est son problème s'il a la gueule de bois aujourd'hui et qu'il s'est ridiculisé hier.

_ Pourquoi devait-il le tuer ? interroge Sakura, avec le regard menaçant qu'elle a parfois (par exemple quand je dis du mal du Crétin Arrogant).

Tobi ne répond pas, tremblotant.

_ Ou plutôt, pourquoi devait-il le laisser en vie, non ?

_ Vous savez ce que vous risquez, à ne rien nous dire ? intervient Sasuke.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de la prison ! réplique hautement Tobi.

_ Et si on coffrait votre… sensei… hum ? Tu crois qu'il apprécierait ?

Tobi est pâle comme un cierge. C'est-à-dire figé, et légèrement jaunâtre. C'est un coup de bâtard, et l'Iceberg est champion pour ça.

_« Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. _

_Et laisse-moi te dire que le orange ne va pas du tout aux blonds _

_et encore moins à toi. »_

Mais pourquoi je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin ? OK, c'était vache, mais je devrais avoir l'habitude, non ?

_ Ne touchez pas à mon sensei ! Il est gentil ! et ça ne le concerne pas ! C'est une affaire entre Kazekage et Akatsuki !

Il se tait aussitôt, comme s'il venait de laisser échapper quelque chose d'énorme. Shikamaru pianote frénétiquement sur son ordinateur en marmonnant :

_ Akatsuki ? Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? C'est le plus gros réseau de drogue du pays… Quelle galère…

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens à présent ! J'avais vu un reportage là-dessus.

_ Sabaku no Gaara était un moyen de pression. Mais l'autre n'a rien cédé. Le monstre !

Hein ? De quoi il cause, lui ?

Tobi reprend :

_ L'un des leaders de Kazekage, le gang rival d'Akatsuki, est Sabaku no Kankurô, dit Karasu. Ces chiens de Suna nous mangent la laine sur le dos ! Si c'est pas malheureux, ces étrangers qui viennent voler les emplois des gens d'ici ! se lamente-t-il.

_ Oui, enfin, vous vendez de la drogue quand même, soupire Shikamaru. Bon, j'ai compris.

_ Euh… tu m'expliques ? je lui fais.

Il me regarde d'un air blasé mais accède à ma requête. Mais il reste un point obscur. Juste quand j'allais le faire remarquer, Sasuke me devance :

_ Hoshigaki de l'Akatsuki voulait empêcher la concurrence en neutralisant le frère du leader de Kazekage, OK. Il ne devait pas le tuer sinon le moyen de pression n'aurait plus aucun intérêt, OK. C'est une autre affaire que Karasu ait préféré son réseau à son frère. Le problème c'est : pourquoi on nous l'amène pour drogue ?

C'est vrai ! Tout est parti de là. Il est intelligent, quand même… Pour certaines choses.

_ C'était une autre façon de neutraliser le petit Sabaku, fait Tobi. Vous le confier.

_ Dans ce cas… Néji Hyûga serait lié à Akatsuki ? C'est impossible ! fait le Bâtard Gelé.

Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a une chemise Lacoste ? En fait il est vraiment con, ce type.

Tobi hausse les épaules.

_ Le vrai leader d'Akatsuki tient beaucoup de personnages puissants de cette ville. On a tous nos petits secrets… Je peux rentrer maintenant ? Mon sensei va se fâcher si je suis en retard pour dîner !

Finalement, Tobi est retenu ici. Qui sait, son mystérieux « sensei » va peut-être débarquer. On convoque aussi illico Néji Hyûga – Mr Freeze, vous vous souvenez ? et Sabak-truc… Rouky.

_ Laissez moi partir ! vrille Tobi.

Et il ne va pas arrêter de toute la soirée. L'équipe entière est retenue pour les interrogatoires. Tu parles d'un boulot de fonctionnaire… Sorti tous les jours à 17h, hein ? Quelle connerie.

Je m'emmerde.

Je sens parfois le regard lourd de Sasuke dans mon dos. Tellement froid que j'en frissonne. J'ai discuté un peu avec Sakura mais elle m'a vite laissé et est repartie dans son labo.

Je mange.

Je bois (de l'eau, j'suis dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, là).

Je m'emmerde (surtout).

En étant obligé de supporter Tobi, je prends soudainement conscience du martyre que je fais subir aux autres à bavarder très fort de n'importe quoi.

A un moment, j'ai pété un câble, je lui ai parlé. Rigoureusement interdit, mais j'en pouvais plus. C'était un genre de jeu : celui qui parlait le plus. On s'interrompait constamment.

( Après Don Quichotte contre les moulins à vent, le duel des moulins à paroles, yatta !)

Et puis l'Uchiwa nous a capté, m'a regardé d'un air désespéré avant de m'engueuler une fois loin du suspect. Je vous passe les détails. 'toute façon, j'ai pas écouté.

Je vais aux toilettes (la vie passionnante de Naruto Uzumaki, bientôt en DVD Blue-Ray, voire en manga, tant qu'on y est. Même si personne au grand jamais ne songerait à produire cette daube). Quand je reviens plane sur la pièce un silence de mort, genre « grande révélation ». Le silence de l'ombre sur les corps flottants sur les eaux glacées (du calcul égoïste… ah non ça c'est Marx).

Ça y est ? Le Titanic a coulé ?

_ Euh… Kesskisspass ?

Lorsque tous les regards se retournent vers moi, ils m'expriment chaleureusement mon degré avancé de boulet-ude.

Shikamaru me murmure une explication. Ou plus précisément l'Explication avec un grand E. Non, ça n'explique pas pourquoi Mr Freeze a dénoncé Rouky, ni aucune des choses auxquelles vous pouvez penser… à savoir, pourquoi les fientes de pigeons sont-elles noires sur une voiture blanche et blanches sur une voiture noire, pourquoi le tramway d'en face arrive toujours avant le vôtre, pourquoi la queue que vous décidez de prendre est celle qui tout d'un coup avance le moins vite… Non, rien de tout cela. C'est l'Explication d'un détail insignifiant et ridicule que j'ai à peine mentionné. C'est l'Explication d'un truc de putain méga important. L'Iceberg Prétentieux a étonnement vite classé l'affaire, n'avez-vous pas trouvé ? Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je l'avoue. Il s'est passé tellement de choses…

Le palais des Hyûga…

La visite à l'A.S.E. …

Kabuto…

Le Sasuke bègue…

(le côté obscur de mon boss…

ou plutôt son côté « clair ».

Le côté obscur c'est plutôt celui qu'il montre le reste du temps -_-)

J'ai l'impression qu' hier soir remonte à dix mille ans.

Revenons à nos icebergs. Tobi travaille, même si je suis sûr que c'est à un niveau remarquablement bas, pour l'Akatsuki. Réseau de drogue, gang éliminant joyeusement ses rivaux, gros méchants qui font des trous dans la tête des gens, étcétéra. Les vilains, quoi. Le borgne a apparemment laissé échappé un nom. Un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais du prononcer dans un commissariat, et encore moins dans CE commissariat-CI, précisément ! Il fait exprès ou quoi ?

Le nom de son commanditaire suprême, le « sensei de son sensei ». Le chef de l'Akatsuki, quoi.

…

Eh oui, c'est franchement ballot.

Mais attendez la suite ! Ce nom (révélé en exclusivité sur NarutoNews) est Itachi… Uchiwa .

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Uchiwa, comme dans Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est son grand frère. Oui, l grand frère du commissaire est le patron d'un gang qui tient tout le marché de la drogue. On se croirait dans une histoire débile et improbable bricolée à la va-vite par un inconnu et postée sur internet. Franchement.

Le pire, c'est qu'apparemment, Sasuke s'en doutait. C'est ce qu'a osé blasphémer Sakura en pensant à haute voix : mais oui, souvenez-vous, sa mauvaise volonté pour cette affaire-là, son vœu de la classer le plus rapidement possible…

Deux heures plus tard, je peux dire que je suis toujours sous le choc de l'Explication. Shikamaru a été nommé responsable de cette affaire. L'Iceberg a été enlevé de l'enquête et même mis en examen pour complicité passive.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que sa carrière est fichue.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que pour un mec qui avait l'air de n'avoir que le boulot dans la vie, ça la fout sacrément mal.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que quand ta vie est en miettes à cause d'un type malheureusement de même sang que toi mais que tu détestes et méprises (mais quene détestes et ne méprises-tu pas, Sasuke ?), t'as les boules. Plutôt de fois qu'une, oui.

Le Bâtard Hautain est d'habitude du genre glaçon inexpressif. Mais quand les flics de l'arrondissement voisin arrivent pour l'emmener, tout ce que je viens de dire est écrit sur son visage. L'Iceberg, choqué, ébranlé, se fend, avec un genre de majesté terrible.

C'est Titanic.


End file.
